


I don't know what you mean

by Yonnnnnnnne



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: Gallaghers - Freeform, M/M, Oasis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonnnnnnnne/pseuds/Yonnnnnnnne
Summary: 是今天听歌时发现Noel在16年发了一首D' you know what I mean?的重制版，然后就想起来给他们写个小故事。没什么考据，96年私奔是真，其他都是我的假。Hope you enjoy it.





	I don't know what you mean

2014

Noel不知道是什么让他想起去重新编oasis的旧歌的，也许是翻到仓库里的旧手稿，看到旁边自己的字迹歪歪扭扭地写着“不会编弦乐”。也许是什么别的原因。

反正当他在home studio把原来的曲子放出来的时候，他的脑袋里都是浆糊。他又不是没有听过Liam唱歌，他听过，即使在闹掰了之后，他也会找来Liam的新歌来听。但是，Liam好久都没有唱他写的歌了。

他还是把弦乐的部分写完了，找人来录了一下。重新弹了一遍吉他。但是当他忙了半天了之后，他反而不想发这首曲子了。于是首歌就躺在他的电脑内存的某个角落里，直到他连点开它再听一遍的勇气都没有了。

他叫这个版本‘Rethink’

***

1989

那时Liam十七岁。那是一个对于英格兰来说过于炎热的夏天，夜晚也变得暖烘烘的。

他洗完澡围着条白色的浴巾走出来，“砰”地一下跳到Noel的床上，压在他身上。Noel咒骂了一句，叫他滚开。他不想让自己身上因为汗水再黏黏糊糊的了。但Liam似乎没有要放开他的意思。Noel熄了手指间夹着的烟，两只手都参与到与Liam的扭打中。他的T-shirt被掀开，Liam的手闯了进去，Noel就把Liam腰上围的浴巾扯开，借以移开Liam的注意。但Liam根本不在乎自己的裸露，依然不依不饶地对哥哥身上的衣物进攻。

Noel应该想到的（他这个没羞耻心的混蛋）。

I need you, brother,D'you know what I mean. I NEED YOU”

"I don't know what you mean." Noel皱起眉头，用不解的眼神看着Liam。他的眼睛，蓝得仿佛不属于这个星球。睫毛，鼻梁，都好像还挂着氤氲水雾，带着熟悉的沐浴露和洗发水的味道。他很漂亮，太漂亮了。

有一瞬间Liam脸上闪过一丝迟疑，不可置信和失望。但Noel在他垂下眼眸前，扯开一个微笑，然后把Liam压到身下。

"You cheeky bastard.” Noel说。

呼吸变得混乱，Noel别扭地吻着Liam，Liam较劲似地回吻。他们扯掉衣服，疯狂而胡乱地互相抚慰。整个过程称不上美好，甚至连温柔都算不上。偶尔谁扯谁的头发，谁撞到谁的淤青，换来几声呻吟和咒骂。或是谁的脸涨得通红，谁贪恋谁的皮肤，还有下流的词句中夹杂的赞美，大多是Noel对Liam说的。

***

1996

Liam醉成鬼一样，靠在他肩膀上，说着胡话，像个傻逼。这是他们逃出来的第三天，没人知道他们在这，乐队，经纪人，还有烦人的记者。他们从“生活”中逃离出来。他们吵架，彻夜谈心，喝酒，喝很多酒，然后做爱。

他爱Liam，他一直都爱Liam。

但他知道这是第一次，也将是最后一次，如此确定这个事实。

***

2015

‘Let’s get back together, u know what i mean LGx’

Noel不懂这是什么意思。他他妈想要什么？是他牵着刚会走路的Liam大笑时的亲昵，是Liam抱着他说“一切都会好的，我们会离开他的”，是青年时深夜里疯狂的性爱，是紧紧相扣的十指，是灯光和尖叫，是震耳欲聋的音乐，是在台上望向Liam的眼神，是抡向他脸颊的拳头，是摔碎的吉他，是歇斯底里的争吵，是无奈之下的出走，是香烟和咖啡因，还是酒精和毒品。一个拥抱，一个亲吻，一阵斥责，一个承诺？

他想要什么？

Noel不知道。

有时候，Noel想，在好久之前的那个夏天夜晚，他就应该如此告诉Liam。

END


End file.
